


How Sirius Got His Name

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, in the ancient reaches of time there were lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far back in the Black family history, a couple attempt to decide their unborn child's name. A naming tradition is born that will haunt Sirius some eight hundred years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sirius Got His Name

"So how about Atlas if it's a boy, ooooh, or _Corvus_! I like that!" The woman said happily, staring at the book case over her husband's head as they discussed (or rather _she_ discussed) names for their unborn child.

"—Gemma— "

"Pleiade! Pleiade, if we have a girl. Or perhaps Lyra..."

Her husband sighed, "Gemma, please—" but the blond woman continued to stare into space, absently rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"Talitha, maybe. Or Arcturus!"

" _Gemma Black!"_ the man squawked. "Honestly! Any child we have will _thank_ you not to pick that sort of name!"

She looked apologetic, "Cephus...I just thought that since we _both_ have star names that we should, you know, make a tradition of it!" A pause, "And they're so lovely!" she added, looking resolved.

 _My god._ "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Did you expect to?"

Cephus sighed and shook his dark hair away from his face, "Well no, not really."

"Good," Gemma said primly, "Arcturus it is, then. Or Columba, if we have a girl," she hummed, looking speculative. "Or Borealis?"

Cephus looked resigned.


End file.
